Crows Fly Over the Moon
by KokushibyouOni
Summary: I thirst. I drink and drink but nothing can quench this thirst I have. I thirst, longing for, something thicker, richer... My mind knows not what it is, I feel my soul knows this unholy thing but conceals it from me.... I fear what it is I thirst...(VAMP)
1. Default Chapter

  
Hello! I'm KokushibyouOni, or 'Demon of the Back Death'. AND TODAY'S MY FIRST DAY AS AN AUTHOR AT FANFICTION.NET!!!*A large crowd of cheering people appear running around like maniacs* KokushibyouOni looks on, itching to join them "What the heck!" *I run over to them and run around like a maniac cheering with them*   
  
~A couple of minutes pass~  
"Hello again", pant "I", pant "don't", pant "own", pant "Gundam Wing or Sailor moon!" *pant* running crowd of maniacs appear to comfort KokushibyouOni *sniff* "Thanx, I needed that" *sniff*   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was searching. Or hunting, whichever one you prefer. He watched as a couple passed by. A male and a Female, he wrinkled his nose in disgust as the male put his arm around the female. Weak. He continued hunting, searching. He continued walking down the streets of a busy Tokyo. Most people would be at home already, home after work, with their families, eating, but most likely sleeping. But he was just beginning work. He continued searching. He pulled a long something from over his back. He clutched it, his Kitana. And for once he smiled. 'Don't worry we'll bring Justice soon'. He continued his search, his hunting. Why was he searching? Who was he? He was Chung, Wufei, and he was hunting, because that was his job. After all, Demon Hunters hunt Demons.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
AN: Oooh! I'm Evil!!! Literally! Hehe! Sorry so short!! I promise the next chapters will be longer! Well, What do ya think? Hhmm?? PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN FIND OUT! Please? Thanx! Hehe! This isn't JUST about Wufei, so don't worry! And the Sailor Moon people will be joining us soon! So try to be brave, they WILL be here! Tell me the pairings you think you want. BUT I'm warning you, NO Heero/Serena, there's TOO many of those out there! Hehe! I have some Idea's in mind though..Hehe!  



	2. THE BENCH DID IT! HONEST!!!

  
Hehe! I can't believe it! I GOT REVIEWS!!! HEHE!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I REALY appreciate your reviews! Thanx ami-chan, next time my beloved 'Crowd of Maniac's' appears, I'll invite you! And GoldenGoddess, thank you so much! Yeah, I really like that view of Wufei, and I was shocked when No-one else thought of him that way, so I had to! For Wuffers sake *dodges from mad Wufei with Katana, for calling him Wuffers*! SAILOR SUN, Yes I know I'm evil * KokushibyouOni grins, pleased with herself *. And I will continue (YOU convinced me *wink*), and I'm glad you'll put up with me! Not many do! Washu (or Princess of the Monkeys) I'm SO glad to hear that YOU joined fanfiction.net too! NOW WE CAN TERRORIZE PEOPLE TOGETHER!!!!! HEHE!! Katana Thank you too! I hope you Survive Wufei and Raye!! I'll seriously think about putting Raye with Wufei, I think that they make a cute couple too! Well! ON TO THE STORY!  
  
KokushibyouOni: OK! I'LL SAY IT! *Sniff* I DON'T OWN THEM!!! OK!!!! *sniff* ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!!!   
  
Lawyers: No, We aren't. We didn't get any money.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a pretty night. She pulled her jacket a little closer. Today was the anniversary. It was three years ago tonight. She wished she could say, "Time does fly, huh?" But she couldn't. These past three years have dragged by so slowly, it was almost painful. Did she just think 'almost'? I t WAS painful. Every time she thought about it, it hurt even more. "Why," she whispered to none in particular. "Why did things have to be this way? I was so happy, WE were so happy." She continued walking, on her way to the park. 'The park. Where it happened.' She ruggedly pushed back some of her brown hair, out of her face. She sighed. Every year she always went to the park. To the bench right by the lake, and thought about it, HIM. She sighed again. 'Every time, it feels and looks just like the night it happened. Except, there isn't a Full Moon.' At the thought of the Full Moon, her appearance darkened. She looked up. 'Huh, so I'm here already' she thought as she looked at the bench. Even my subconscious's took me to the bench. She glared at the bench as if what happened was it's fault. The bench remained unchanged by the glare. She sighed and looked away. She couldn't keep doing this to herself. Look at her, blaming an innocent bench for what happened. She sighed and sat down on the 'Innocent Bench'. She looked at the lake. 'It still looks the same. It's still beautiful.' Her mind started to drift, back. Back to that night three years ago...  
  
~~ Weird little memory sequence complete with little wiggly lines on the edges ~~  
  
"Hmm.." She sighed in content smiling. She heard a little chuckle. She looked up to see Freddie looking down at her with a little smile on his face. "What?" She asked him.   
"Nothing, you just look so darn cute." He replied with a small laugh. She looked down and blushed. This just made him chuckle more. He rapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes, taking in his sweet smell. 'He smells just like After-shave and cinnamon. A good combination' she smiled. She looked up at the sky, 'The moons cover by the clouds, no wonder it's so dark' she thought to herself absentmindedly.   
  
"A penny for your thoughts" she looked to see Freddie looking at her " What was that?" She asked. Not really paying attention before. "I wanted to know what you were thinking." He said as he looked at her. She smiled " I was thinking about why it was so dark." She said truthfully. "Why?" he said with a teasing smile " Are you scared? Don't worry I'll protect you." Her said playfully poking her in the ribs lightly. She laughed. " Well I don't know. I mean, you're gaining a little weight. I don't think you could fight off the boogie man." She said herself now playful, poking at that non-existent fat on his stomach. " What are you talking about! That's a six pack!" He replied looking hurt, but his eyes gave him away. "Six pack! I've seen a dog with more muscles then you!" She playfully replied. "A dog! I'LL show you a dog! Come here!" he said as he started to chase her "No!" she laughed back, running ahead.   
  
And so the chase began, some times Freddie would start to catch up, but the she would give an extra burst of speed. And then when they neared the lake she suddenly tripped, almost falling. But at the last second, she felt strong arms embrace her, saving her from the fall. She looked up to see Freddie's concerned face. "Are you ok?" he asked her, concern still in his eyes. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks to you" she replied looking up in gratitude. He smiled gently "I TOLD you I'd protect you." He said. She smiled. Why don't we sit down at the bench here? She looked over to the 'conveniently' placed bench. "Sure, it' be safer anyway." She said her eyes smiling. His arms were still around her. Then he surprised her by sweeping her up 'bride style' and set her gently down on the bench. She blushes uncontrollably. And was still blushing when he sat down.  
  
He chuckled again, seeing her state of redness. " You know Lita," he said, brushing back a lock of hair that slipped out of her high ponytail while she was running, and placed it behind her ear. " You really look beautiful when the stars shine down on your face. Possibly even more beautiful then you already are." He told her in a whisper, leaning closer to her ear. She just blushed and smiled at him. He leaned closer... And so did she...She slowly closed her eyes...   
  
Unknown by both of them the Moon slowly started to peak out of the clouds..   
  
But the two love-struck teens slowly continued to lean yet closer...that is until...  
  
"Lita..." Freddie whispered moments away from her lips, so close she could feel his hot breath on her mouth. Her heart started to race.." Freddie.." she all but whimpered..   
  
She felt a sharp little pain in her legs, but she ignored it, to busy with... other things. His arm sneaked around her and rested on her waist. Their lips were a mere millimeter away... his arm then slipped over to her thigh. And finally the anticipated moment... their lips met. Lita was in pure bliss, and Freddie was soon following. Lita had to restrain herself from jumping up and dancing when she felt his tongue slide over her closed lips, asking for permission to enter (KokushibyouOni: grabs microphone and looks like a Air plain Pilot" Asking permission to land. Over"). And she quickly responded by doing what he, and she, wanted by quickly opening her mouth. (KokushibyouOni: *looks like a landing person in the control tower* "Permission granted. Over" Hehe! Sorry I couldn't resist!). His tongue soon entered. And once again Lita had to restrain herself, but for screaming this time as another mysterious pain shot through her whole body, but mysteriously it was mainly in her mouth. She let his tongue slide all over, giving it free range of her mouth. But as it slid over her teeth Freddie quickly shot back from Lita. 'Huh? What?!?! What happened?' these thoughts were running through her mind, but then she tasted it. Blood. Her eyes shot open, just as the Full Moon completely shown on the two. Pain. It was everywhere. She felt indescribable pain. She felt as if her whole body was either Stretching, or shrinking. And all she saw was red. Then She heard it. The sound, those later years haunted her, and it still does. The sound of a human scream, it sounded as if the person that released it was thoroughly and utterly horrified. She finally saw beyond the red, but then she only saw black and white. But she smelled something. Something her instincts tell her, was fear.  
  
She saw Freddie backing away. Terrified. But what was he looking at? She tried to ask him, but the only thing that she heard was a deep whimpering growl, she looked around but saw nothing. Then it hit her. That growl came from HER throat. Then she heard his voice. Stammering and scared.  
  
"G..g.. get away fr.. fr...from me!!! Yo..yo...you DEMON!!! YOU DEVIL!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU!!! IF YOU TAKE ONE STEP CLOSER TO ME... I.. I.. I'L... I'LL..." then he got up and ran, away. From. Her. And she saw nothing but pure horror in his eyes, that and. Betrayal. And Disgust. She fell off the bench shaking, wanting to sob, but she couldn't, As she fell she heard a scratching sound as her 'hand' slid down, that sounded like splintering wood. She ran to the lake to see what Freddie was talking about. But she didn't see her brown hair in its usual tight ponytail. Or her famous 'Rose Earrings'. What she did see was a young female wolf, with what looked like gray fur. And, the thing that scared her the most was the blood stained teeth... wha..wha.. WHAT!?!?! Then she saw the only color she's seen since.. Freddie ran away. The Wolf had, GREEN eyes. HER eyes. She did the only thing that seemed appropriate, natural. She lifted her head towards the moon and Howled. A long deep howl that told of all the pain and sorrow that she felt. It told of how her very heart felt as if it was taking out brutally and was ripped into a million pieces and scattered in a fire. And far away... although she didn't hear it. There was an answering cry...  
  
~~~~~ Memory is now officially over! ~~~~~~  
  
Lita just sat down on the bench crying her eyes out. That night, three years ago, was the last time she saw Freddie. The last time she had a boyfriend too, for that matter.   
  
"But it feels like just a few moments ago." She whispered as she traced the marks that her claws made in the bench those years ago..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Hehe! You like? Hehe! I'm sorry it took a while longer then I hoped. My computer wasn't working for a while! *KokushibyouOni kicks the computer, earning herself a hurt foot* One word. REVIEW!! Hehe! So! Tell me ANY suggestions!! THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!   
I love you!!! Or maybe not... hehe!!!   



	3. The Cyclopes makes his appearence(Revise...

Hehe! Hello!! I'VE DECIDED TO RE-DO THIS CHAPTER!! I wrote the other version of this chapter after I found out that my grandfather had died, and I was so emotionally drained, I had to use an outlet to put all my emotions into. Hehe! BUT unfortunately I kinda wasn't in the bets of circumstances to make a wonderful fic. In other words, It sucked. Plain and simple. BUT I decided to re-do it! Claps hands YEA GO ME!! *cough* umm.. Well, I got three reviews that were kinda suspicious... reviewing more then once are some of you??? Well.. ONE of you! Hehe! Well, just this once, because that must mean that she'll (or He'll) come back, AND that they are a dedicated reviewer, I'll honor there request! After all the reviews... I've OFFICALLY decided one TWO couples!!! The following are them!!!   
  
Lita WILL be with Heero!!!   
And Raye WILL be with Wuffers!!! *Wufie glares and brings out trusty Kitana "Wuffers?!?! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN SETTING ME UP WITH A WEAK ONNA?!?!?!?!" guess who said that? "WELL! I can always set you up with a male? BUT I'M NOT A YOI (is that spelled right?) AUTHOR! BUT I can always make an exception!" "WHAT?!?! INJUSTICE!!! I'M NOT GOING TO BE WITH A MALE!!!" "Then kindly... LET ME START ME FIC!!!" COUGH *WUFFEI WALKS OUT MUTTER TO HIMSELF ABOUT"WEAK Ona's and Injustice".... *  
  
~*~Don't own. Me don't own. ME DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON AND GUNDAM WING!! GOT IT? Sniff.  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
It was a pretty mild day. One that you would expect a picture of on a postcard. It was sunny, with clouds lazily passing through the sky. And the sky was such a beautiful shade of such a pure blue that it couldn't be described as either dark or light. The weather was prefect. In spots you would feel the light rays of the sun touch your skin slightly warming it, but other then that it was the perfect room temperature, not a breeze could be felt. There was another day like this... one that held a great deal of importance, but it only had one witness...  
  
.~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~.  
  
He leaned against a building. Not doing anything in particular. He just was there leaning. The building was near a busy street and right behind a busy sidewalk. Everyone, rushing to go places, to be somewhere. He didn't have anywhere to go. He didn't have to be somewhere. So he chose to just lean. Lean on the building, it was quite convenient that it wasn't exactly in the shade... nor was it exactly in the sun. He wasn't cold, but he didn't have to squint or have the sun in his eyes... or eye, as that would be more appropriate.  
  
Trowa's Point of View  
  
'All these people. Just coming and going, is there even that many places for people to be going to? But I don't think it matters... not to me anyway. Let these people continue their happy lives, just like now how they are laughing and seemingly enjoying themselves. I don't wish to dwell on facts that don't need me to dwell in.' and several moments passed in what I am most at peace with. Silence.  
  
But then something happened that did catch my attention. A young girl. She couldn't have been more then 14, such a delicate looking child... she was happily walking along the street. The kindness she held within her could be felt pulsating through out her entire body. She was just walking past the newly opened Arcade/ Café'. It was called the "Crown Arcade", and it held a great deal of potential, or so I had heard from news on the street of passers-by. But my thoughts were once again directed at the young girl with a smile on her face that seemed permanent. Then a light appeared out of nowhere. Though no one but me seemed to notice it. It held a blackish Silver tint to it that took the form of lighting. It struck the poor child. Although not a sound was uttered from her lips the pain was evident on her features. Then as suddenly as it came it seemed to leave.   
  
But the only outward sign that I had noticed at all was the slight raising of my eyebrow. And she seemed to not remember at all. She recovered as though only slightly faltering. And she continued on although the smile didn't seem to come so easily to her face. But as she passed all my quiet inquiries were solved.  
  
The rush of thoughts and images that weren't mine. An ancient secret that hasn't ever been told this side of the gates of death. And then the knowledge that came with it.  
  
"Hmm... yes. I have been waiting for a long time. Well, it seems my waiting is done. Welcome back. Don't worry, I have guarded your secret well."   
  
Authors Point of View (Hehe! THAT'S ME!!! *POINTS AT SELF*)  
  
And those were the last words uttered from his lips, for many years to come... and the first as well, for over five thousand years. He slipped away into the shadows unnoticed by the crowd of people on that street. Even though he was in direct view of everyone, if you had asked anyone, even the personnel who happened to be right next to him. They would have looked at you in a confused manner stating that no young man was near there all day. But that one young girl as he left had a glimmer of recognition on her features as he passed behind her. But other then that he was like a phantom that never was there.   
  
.~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~.  
  
That was more then twenty years ago.   
  
'That's amazing. It seems like naught more then a day ago.' Thought a figure with bangs covering one of his eyes, the other was a most shocking shade of green. And with one blink he was gone.  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
AN: Hehe!!! Another chapter out!! Wondering who the person is?? WELL IT'S NOT WHO YOUR THINKING!!! Hehe! But all will be revealed to you in time... and when you review!!! Hehe! See ya in the next chapter!!! Ja ne! 


	4. Ami and a Simile using a television(ooh!...

"Well... That's all then class! Don't forget to read pages 34-50 tonight for homework!  
AND do the essay! Remember size twelve font... and use only Times New Roman, I don't want anyone  
using a special bigger font! Until tomorrow!" said the teacher to the departing students. A  
certain blue haired girl caught her eye as she passed by.  
  
"Oh! Ami! Would you please come over here? It won't take long I promise!" the teacher  
called to Ami.  
  
"Yes Ms. Hatchenbrook! Is... Is something the matter?" Replied the teen with a curious look.  
  
"Oh no! Not at all, I just wanted to comment on your progress! You're ahead of the class,  
and it's just your first week here! I know how much work you must be doing, and I wanted to  
congratulate you!" said Ms. Hatchenbrook, with a kind smile. "You seemed to have adjusted to the  
classes well!"  
  
Ami looked down at the floor slightly embarrassed, and blushing with the praise. "Thank  
you very much." She said face still facing the floor.  
  
"Well, that's all, you can leave now... But... Ami? Are you having any problems with the  
students? You've been here almost a week and a half and I couldn't help but notice that you don't  
seem to 'hang around' with any of the others, not even to eat your lunch... Is something the  
matter?" Asked Ms. Hatchenbrook with almost a motherly concern on her face.  
  
Ami blushed even more at the statement and the teachers concern. "Um... no... why would  
you think that? I'm just new here, that's all. I'm sure I'll make a lot of new friends. I just  
haven't had time right now... I've been busy... with other things. But please don't worry about  
me Ms. Hatchenbrook!" She stated, with a smile on her face as she finally looked up from the  
ground.  
  
"Hmm... ok then, ... maybe I'm just being silly. But if there is any problems, please  
don't hesitate to tell, Ok Ami?"   
  
"Thank you, I'll remember that... but I'm afraid I got to go now...Good bye Ms. Hatchenbrook,  
I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she walked out the door of the class at the teachers goodbye,  
smile still on her face. But the smile didn't seem to reach her eyes... in fact they even seemed  
to glisten with tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Later... That afternoon ~~~~~~~  
  
A suppressed sob was heard from the inside of a little apartment.  
  
"I don't know why I let it get to me... I'm used to not having any friends... It's best  
that way anyway. They would start to get suspicious and ask questions..." A week voice said  
trying to reassure itself.   
  
"Then... Then why does it hurt so much?" the voice sounded so sad, almost pained.   
  
The sobs came slower and after a while they faded away to reveal the sound of light breathing...  
a curtain is blown by the soft breeze to show a female figure asleep on the couch. A tissue box  
and tissues surrounding her.  
  
~~~ Once again this is later, after sunset ~~~  
  
"Ahh..." Ami sat up and stretched. Her stiff back and neck cracking in the process, she  
slightly winced. "I... I must have fallen asleep. It's a good thing that I finished all my  
homework." She said to herself softly.  
  
She looked around the room. Her eyes slightly caught the sight of the window. The curtains  
were blown revealing the dark sky that was covered wit clouds. "I didn't know I slept so long!"  
She rubbed her eyes and slightly smiled at the stars twinkling. Her mind wandering...  
  
Suddenly her eyes shot open. All signed of her sleepiness quickly erased. "What day is it  
today..." She said in a scared voice. She shot up off the couch and ran to the kitchen looking  
on the walls. She found what she sought. A calendar. It was quite a beautiful calendar too,  
with the picture of the ocean; it's waves crashing on the shore of a cliff. But she wasn't looking  
at the beautiful scene. Her eyes shot towards the dates. "Let see.. I had Advance Computer Skills  
today for two hours... that means it's Monday today. Monday... Monday..." Her eyes skimming over  
the days and numbers. Her eyes froze... and so did she. Pure unfiltered horror filled her eyes,  
still red and puffy, from the time she spent crying earlier.   
  
"Oh no..."  
  
Those were the only words that escaped her mouth, her lips not even capable of moving.  
Then as the shock sunk in, her eyes took on a pained look and filled with tears.   
  
"How could I have forgotten! How! After all these years... I can't believe I let something  
as stupid as not having friends cloud my mind!" She quickly ran to the other end of the kitchen  
and made sure the front door was locked, and then bolted the dead bolt. She ran to the front room,  
towards the direction of the window. She leaned over the couch, trying to close it, and quickly  
locked it. She was about the reach for the curtain when the clouds moved to reveal an empty sky.  
She froze once again. The she started to shake violently... Her hand, which was still in the act  
of closing the curtain dropped, but in so doing it also pulled the curtain to cover the window   
until only a little bit wasn't covered; In the center where the two curtains met.  
  
She fell to the floor all strength vanished, and landed with a thud on her knees. Then an  
unearthly glow came from behind her hands, which were covering her face and her beautiful blue  
eyes that still held tears. Although she didn't seem to notice, being to deep into her sorrows.  
Then her body started to get... fuzzy? It was as if you were watching what was happening to her  
from a television screen that suddenly had a burst of bad reception and the image started to get  
unclear. Little droplet like things started to materialize around her, and in the light from the  
stars they started to sparkle. Her shoulders started to shake from behind this veil of droplets.  
  
Then she stopped shaking suddenly. She pulled her head back and let out a scream of  
excruciating pain. Her eyes glowing the unearthly glow of a shade of Ice Blue. The droplets twirled  
faster and faster until you could hardly see behind them. Then suddenly you could see the shape  
of a girl... of poor Ami, slowly vanish like the television was turned off. And as if the droplets  
were nothing but and extended part of Ami, they vanished with her as well. Or as if the television  
was turned off, if you will.  
  
And in the kitchen on the wall... the calendar that had the beautiful picture of the waves  
, you could see a date circled in a red sharpie. Monday the 14th of January... but what stood out  
most was the little printing that said 'New Moon'.   
  
~~/\~~/\``/\``/\~~/\~~/\``/\``/\~~/\~~/\``/\``/\~~/\~~/\``/\``/\~~/\~~/\``  
  
Heloo everyone!! Hehe! Gomen about getting it out so late! I haven't had time on the  
computer much (My whole families favorite sport is 'Kick KokushibyouOni off the computer!! Hehe!  
Especially since I'm the youngest!)! AND as if THAT wasn't enough... My Baka DSL line (since I'm  
in a black out zone) keeps deciding that it want's to leave us for a bit to come back at  
unexpected times! Sigh WELL! Enough of my troubles! REVIEW! Ok, so I'll continue my troubles...  
*sniff* Last chapter I only had two VERRY NICE people review... I KNOW IT WASN'T MY BEST CHAPTER  
BUT...*sniff* Oh well... so I'd like to thank dc190 and Ancient Writer! OH! AND OF COURSE I'd  
like to thank Washu-chan for reviewing my pitiful story! THANKS WASHU! Hehe! OH! And the reason  
I didn't do an entrance thingie at the beginning of the fic was because no-one likes to read  
em... they skip ahead to the story so why waist your time and mine? Well I'll leave now...   
JA NE! 


	5. An Empty House

Ok, I feel sorry to you all having to wait for me to get this chapter. I'd like to point out a few things.  
  
I feel extremely proud of myself since I have acquired a few more anime DVD's to add to my humble, but growing, collection!  
  
~RG Veda. =I suggest to all who see it somewhere.DON'T PURCHASE IT!!!! I repeat. DO NOT!! The cover may make you think that it looks as if it can rival even Record of Lodoss war and Neon Genesis Evangelion. IT DOESN'T. Bad animation, confusing incomplete show. It has exactly 2 episodes. One appears to maybe be somewhere from the first section of the series and the other somewhere from the middle leaving out this HUDGE chunk of info that leaves you dazed and confused throughout the whole anime.( Although the Connection between Aihura was it? and Yasha was heart warming.)  
  
~Devil Hunter Yohko. =Ok, this one wasn't as bad, the script and animation was pretty neat actually. EXCEPT. MAJOR Sexual content in the first episode. When I say Sexual content. Believe me, I don't mean skimpy otufits, or even partial nudity. But after the first episode it's pretty decent(excluding the transformation sequence). Personally I wish that there was a warning on it otherwise I would have steered clear.  
  
~Vampire Hunter D-Bloddlust. =Now, I suppose I should say something like the others. But I won't. Why?Simply becasue it is FLAWLESS!!! PERFECT!! I was transfixed throughout the whole movie! It gives me inspiration!!! I must say, Vampire Hunter D has, to me ,made up in itself the loss of $70 I spent on the other two.^.^; Have to admit I connect with the haunted tortured ones myself, you know, the characters with the mysterious and/or painful past. Dunpeal is JUST that kinda guy. Shamelessly attractive as well(seen his outfit? [love his taste])...  
  
++++++++To Washu- SEE! I got it out! I GO IT OUT!! WOW!!! YAY!!! GO ME!!!.....Clu... Are you happy? Hehe! By the way, can't wait till you have your AWSOMELY SWEET banges back!! Washu. ^.^ Hope you get your Record of Lodoss War anime DVD set as SOON as you can! I'll see if I can pull any connections..... *Koku: So Mr. person guy. Do you have it yet. Guy: No. I already told you Koku: what if i ACCIDENTLY put this bill down *slides him money* Guy: are you trying to bribe me?*looks at bill, raises eyebrow and sweatdrops* Koku:*grins slyly**pointedly nods to back room* Guy: I told you I DON'T HAVE IT YET. Koku: What if I told you I knew the Godfather Guy: I'd tell you that you've watched that movie way too much Koku: Oh. Right.*turns to leave* I see your a hard nut to crack Guy: Hey kid. Where's your mom? Koku: *blush* Umm...I'm an all powerful Oni that gaurds the gates of heaven and hell?And don't have one? Guy:...... Koku: *gulp* in the car? Guy:*snorts* Hey kid. Take back your Monopoly money. Koku:*puffs out indignatly* it's LIFE money! *takes colorful bill and places it in pocket mumbling how you don't get paid for guarding the gates...* *walks out* Hehe darn. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Once again my comp. crashed leaving me without ANY of my things(or even a program with spell-check). Sadly this most likely won't be as good as it's original as I'm going on pure memory. This will probably be drastically different from the original as well*  
  
Quatre walked the silent halls. Thinking rather silently. His countenance showed dispair and sad longing of things gone.  
  
He passed doors unnumbered, and went through halls that seemed to endlessly continue without any real difference in appearence between the ones before or after them. The whole mansion was seemingly deserted, no sign of residence was anywhere to be seen. And although the whole place was spotless, the cleanness itself expressed an empty unused area. Almost like a museum room that was cleaned by a janitor, all the items just-so, but it's obviouse no-ones used it for quite some time. Or maybe more properly a hotel room....  
  
In any case.  
  
Quatre seemed to be going to no place or section in particualar, but as he passed a certain room he abruptly stopped. Staring wide eyed at the elaborately carved oak door. His hand tenatively reaching up to rest upon it. His lip began to slowly quiver, his eyebrows furrowed sadly, and his eye filled with tears that slowly brimmed over and sadly slid down his cheeks, hesitantly as though hating to depart from their creator. His legs gave out and his hand slid down the door as his body collapsed on the floor.  
  
He hung his head and silently he started to sob. Then as though someone turned the volume up he gradually got louder, verbally expressing his grief. Then a sort of incohertent mumbling came out of his shadowed mouth.  
  
"Why...Why did you have to leave me? Why did I have to be left alone?.......Always alone..... Why were you taken from me? You were all I ever had. All I ever loved...Father....."  
  
The pitiful, but heart wrenching words continued. As though he could realy communicate to the one lost to him. As though he expected an answer. They went on until the sobbing grew to the point where words couldn't escape the small boy's frame.  
  
His whole body leaning upon the it eventually opened the solid door, once his sobbing had quieted down to small whimpers. His face, one that could make anyone, man or woman, want to run up and comfort this poor child with the eyes that show just how lost he is.  
  
He looked up into the room that had opened. He dragged himself up and slowly shuffled half hunched and still with streaming tears, into the room. He looked up to see the thick curtains drawn over the emense windows.  
  
"No." he thought his eyes narrowing in determination "They were never drawn. Ever. I won't let things change anymore then they already heve."  
  
He walked straighter, with purpose as he went toward the windows. And as he pulled the cord, he showed such dignity that it would make even Queen Elisibeth not think that he was only opening curtains, but as if he were walking to accept a jewl laden crown.  
  
Not only did he open the curtains, but also the window.  
  
The night breeze was cool and pleasent on his face, it even started to dry the tears.His head snapped suddently to a new position as his ears picked up a new sound. Although realy many miles away, to his ears, it sounded as if it were just outside.  
  
His eyes got wide. It was a single cry. But it expressed a loneliness and a feeling of such loss identital to his. Another alone in the world.  
  
He raised his head closing his eyes and let out a long, single howl. Answering the call. A lone tear falling from beneath his eyelid, and his teeth almost seem to grow....longer.....sharper....  
  
As young Quatre formed his pure emotion into a single sound that expresed it as none but Them can do... the light from outside alighted into the room showing it to be an office. And on the wooden desk was a picture of a younger Quatre. A Quatre before his sadness changed his features and changed him. And with his arm around him, was a single person. His father.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*  
  
When I write chapters and pieces like Quatre crying scene, it makes you wonder what kind of deranged chitlin I am, dosn't it? I must admit my horrible guilt at making Quatre go through that. I know that all these chapters are short and seem to be on-kinda like-the-other. BUT! These are only my intro's to each of the main characters. *sigh* I thought I could sneek away without saying it but....*Sniff* I don't own GW or SM. I own my anime DVD's and NO lawyer, no matter how cheating, can separte me with them! ESPECIALLY History of Trunks and Vampire Hunter D!!!!........I might sell him RG Veda though!  
  
By the way, does anyone remeber at this point what the other call was from????? Brownie points if ya can tell me! I might even try to get the next chapter out sooner!*realizes that no-one's there from impatinece towards Koku, and little tempting promise means nothign to them*  
  
*Sniff* OK!! OK!!! I'll get the next chapter out soon!!!!! 


	6. anyone there? thought not... where's my ...

I know you all hate me ....that's probably not right... you dislike either me or my stories. the only one who reviewed was my good friend Washu and only becasue she was OBLIGATED to... I don't know why I'm continueing... maybe because I feel I need to... maybe becasue I'm a pathetic person who needs to write about her dangerously addicting obsessions... or maybe I'm not going to continue...   
  
  
Please, if anyone has ANYthing to say Flames, cheering on my desicion to maybe not continue, or just random thigns like"I like Walnuts in my pajama's" . Please do.  
  
Thank you to all who have taken the time to read this.  
  
  
......... now where's my prazac...... 


End file.
